<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бумажные лисы by Twenty_nine_sparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686262">Бумажные лисы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_nine_sparrow/pseuds/Twenty_nine_sparrow'>Twenty_nine_sparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SKAM (Spain)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Quidditch, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_nine_sparrow/pseuds/Twenty_nine_sparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джоанна слишком спокойна для Гриффиндора, добра для Слизерина и одинока для Пуффендуя. Она легко отвлекается из-за одной девушки на совместных занятиях, но от нее же и получает каждый раз ту самую лису, которая приведет к секретной встрече.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бумажные лисы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джоана в который раз отвлекается от занятия, хотя раньше такого с ней особо не происходило. В подобные моменты галстук будто сам собой затягивается и перекрывает доступ к кислороду, когда взгляд девушки случайно сталкивается  с ее. Если профессор Макгонагалл узнает, сколько важной информации было упущено, то потеря баллов необратима, однако, точно стоит того.</p><p>Кристина Сото с Пуффендуя с самого первого курса привлекала внимание каждого и каждой. Добрая, милая, отзывчивая, а ее улыбка... Она - чистокровная волшебница, которой многие завидовали: шляпа, едва коснувшись головы, выкрикнула факультет, а это, как все знают, о многом говорит. Бианчи большинство вещей о девушке знала лишь по слухам, но это не мешало потерять головы. Ох, вот же черт, для нее хотелось делать все! Будь Крис злодейкой, Джо бы без малейшего колебания примкнула, сделала так, чтобы весь мир пал к ее ногам. «Нездоровая одержимость» — скажет читатель и будет прав, но кто говорил, что на Когтевране есть хоть кто-то без одержимостей?</p><p>—Мисс Бианчи,— голос преподавательницы по трансфигурации возвращает к реальности,— расскажите о двух заклинаниях и уровнях.</p><p>В голове Джоаны сразу же аккуратным почерком выводятся знакомые слова.</p><p>—"Transfiguro humanito" используется самостоятельно для принятия формы,— девушка уверенна, голос ровн,— "speculi verto" является обратным к первому. Стоит отметить, что выбор животного всегда обусловлен стремя вещами: характером мага, его внешностью и желанием. Также выделяют и три уровня...</p><p>—Спасибо. Мисс Сото, продолжайте.</p><p>Крис помассировала виски, поджала губы, было понятно, что ответ ей не известен, но виду не подавала:</p><p>—Известно три уровня, да, три! Они отличаются своей разнообразностью...</p><p>Профессор Макгонагалл подняла руку, не позволив договорить Сото, передавая слово назад Бианчи.</p><p>—Анимаги первого уровня могут превращаться лишь частично, второй уровень включает в себя произношение заклинаний, третий же позволяет без ранее упомянутых слов принимать облик животного.</p><p>—Десять очков Когтеврану,— Макгонагалл одобрительно кивает и продолжает рассказывать о преимуществах третьего уровня его важности, раз уж у них углублённый уровень изучения предмета.</p><p>А тем временем вновь погружается девушка в свои мысли, спрятав в рукав только что полученный маленький листочек бумаги. Была ли Крис заинтересована, так как ей казалось, -  одному драклу известно, но на каждом совместном занятии Джо ловила на себе её сверлящий взгляд, словно Пуффендуйка планировала проделать в ней дырку-иную. Это началось год назад на Святочном балу. Большой зал был украшен, гости из Дурмстранга и Шармбатрона прибывали и сводили с ума учеников и учениц Хогвартса,  каждый говорил о Турнире Трех Волшебников и его участниках. Увы, Бианчи больше половины праздника провела в больничном крыле с травмой, история умалчивает причины, а авторка этого делать не будет. Дело всё в том что Джоана не признавалась самой себе в симпатии к Сото и долгое время воспринимала всё в русле интереса, однако, стоило ей увидеть поцелуй с Элоем, как внутри что-то неприятно вывернулось,  а потом появился вывих. Она даже не помнит  произошедшее, но староста активно достаёт второй год как за потерянные баллы и бедного выбывшего участника от Хогвартса. И вот что имеется: неожиданная заинтересованность Пуффендуйки в студентке Когтеврана.</p><p>Джоана помнила вес Распределяющей Шляпы на своей детской голове. Она долго молчала и шатаясь из стороны в сторону, чем пугала одиннадцатилетнюю девочку, но потом тихо заговорила с ней.</p><p>—Признаться, я не могу понять тебя. Ты слишком спокойна для Гриффиндора, добра для Слизерина и одинока для Пуффендуя,— Шляпа громко закряхтела, обращая на себя внимание,— чтож... КОГТЕВРАН!</p><p>Почему-то последние слова про одиночество застряли в голове Бианчи, но при наблюдении за Крис они обретали смысл. Пуффендуйка была такой, ну, живой в компании, в то время как Джо предпочитала лишний час посидеть в библиотеке или в гостиной факультета и почитать очередную книгу. Кстати, загадкой для самой девушки было свое наличие в команде по квиддичу.</p><p>—Ты прекрасно обращаешься с битой,— говорил  капитан команды.</p><p>—Спасибо, тренировалась на людях,— отвечала Бианчи.</p><p>—Это шутка?</p><p>—А как думаешь?</p><p>Больше вопросов не задавали. Джо выполняла свою работу лучше чем кто-либо, от ее ударов никто из команды не пострадал, а остальные сами виноваты были. Зрители тоже, кстати, не защищены от бладжеров. </p><p>За обедом Бианчи кидает смущенный взгляд к дружному столу Пуффендуя и возвращается мысленно к Кристине на несколько месяцев назад, на тот самый матч, с которого все закрутилось.</p><p>Первый матч сезона, который, кстати, был против Слизерина. Настрой так себе, а вот погоды лучше не пожелаешь: лёгкий ветер, облачно, солнца минимум. Джоана разминалась, старалась искать что-то хорошее, ведь они не выйграют матч - известный факт. Но если проигрывать, то надо делать это хоть ярко, как взрываются котлы на зельеварении. </p><p>—Готова?— Спросила старшая загонщица,— Выглядишь слишком грустно.</p><p>—Все в норме, ты знаешь, что я просто люблю быть подальше от всей шумихи, связанной с людьми,— ответила Джо.</p><p>—Понимаю. 10 минут - метлу в руки.</p><p>Джоане нравилось играть, хоть в этом никому не признавалась. Ей нравилось отбивать летящий мяч, перенаправляя его в чью-то метлу из противоположной команды. Но пик удовольствия от происходящего она получала в момент, когда успевала перехватить бладжер в последний момент, восхищая комментатора, вызывая всплеск аплодисментов не от голла, а от себя. Немного попахивает самолюбием, но так и есть, хотя подобные моменты зачастую происходили случайно.</p><p>В тот же раз с самого взлета было слишком тихо. Команда Слизерина играла без напряжения, в чем и был просчет. Когтевран взял темп максимально агрессивный и в первые несколько минут сумел набрать баллы, но все равно ловцы выискивали снитч. </p><p>—Слизерин сделал ошибку, решив не воспринимать Когтевран в роли сильного противника,— слышался голос комментатора,— в свою очередь синяя команда делает всё, чтобы вымотать змей. Кстати, а где бладжеры? Неужели они решили взять отдых и улететь от работы?</p><p>Джо сжала биту, медленно скользя взглядом по рядам зрителей. Конечно же она искала Кристину. Девушке было интересно, пришла ли на этот матч Пуффендуйка или же осталась в гостиной...</p><p>Что-то с оглушающим свистом пролетело рядом с ее ухом, но не задело. А вот и бладжер. Он пронесся по полю, в поле зрения появился второй, и тогда уже Бианчи включилась в игру. Один удар за другим, все в команде целы. Однако что-то не нравилось ни ей, ни другим загонщикам. Мячи просто носились, огибая игроков, чаще случайно врезаясь в них, нежели целенаправленно, как было обычно.</p><p>—Неужели судьи не остановят матч?— возмущался все тот же тонкий мальчишеский голос через динамики.</p><p>Остальные слова Джо пропустила мимо ушей, потому что увидела Крис. Она заметила девушку на верхней трибуне у самого бортика, наровя вот-вот через него перевернуться. Пуффендуйка с интересом наблюдала за каждым игроком, переключаясь мгновенно, в ее взгляде читался самый настоящий азарт, будто бы от матча зависела жизь. О, и не знала же сама Джоана, что Кристина пришла только ради поддержки Когтеврана, а скорее даже определенного игрока. И почему-то именно в тот момент, самый прекрасный момент игры, был уничтожен бладжером...</p><p>А дальше все как в тумане. В один миг Бианчи оказывается у самой трибуны, отбивая мяч практически перед носом Кристины. Но, увы, удар приходится не на ту часть биты, которую рассчитывала Джо. Из-за чего боль острой спицей пронзает кисть, стремительно поражая ещё и локоть. «Перелом!» — проносится страшная мысль в голове, пока в ушах начинает звенеть, а к горлу подкатывает тяжёлый ком тошноты.</p><p>Свисток судьи означает окончание игры.</p><p>И вот осознание находит загонщицу уже в раздевалке, после того как вся команда разошлась. Когтевранка сидела на скамейке все ещё в форме и жадно пила воду, в попытке унять хоть на немного тошноту, хотя знала, что от своих действий потом же станет хуже. Никому не пожелаешь в таком виде встретиться с девушкой, к которой есть чувства.</p><p>—Хэй, я тебя не отвлекаю?— знакомый голос заглушает звон в голове. </p><p>—Только если знаешь способ пережить боль,— отвечает Джо, поворачивая голову видит Кристину и улыбается уголками губ,— будь добра и возьми биту, тресни меня как можно сильнее.</p><p>—Только если так я смогу тебя отблагодарить за спасение,— Сото отводит взгляд,— но у меня есть идея получше.</p><p>—Мое дело - спасать от бешеных мячей игроков и зрителей, так что приму только такую помощь.</p><p>—Может в больничное крыло?</p><p>—О, как же я сама не додумалась,— съязвила Джо,— прости, это и правда хорошая идея. Но не думаю, что дойду.</p><p>—Планируешь помереть в раздевалке?</p><p>—Трагично, не так ли?</p><p>Крис берет под здоровый локоть Бианчи, помогая ей не упасть.</p><p>—Если останешься живой, то позволишь себя отблагодарить нормально, хорошо?— спрашивает Сото доводя до дверей лазарета,— только руки пусть будут целы.</p><p>—Постараюсь.</p><p>Когтевранка отделалась трещиной, которую предпочла лечить традиционными методами маглов, как делала всю жизнь до Хогвартса, однако, знала ли она, сколько потом внимания принесет этот гипс потом. Достаточно, скажем так, но оно ушло, стоило снять гипс. А вот внимание Кристины осталось.</p><p>Сейчас же, вспомнив это в очередной раз, Бианчи улыбается. Она взмахивает палочкой, и листок бумаги складывается в лису, - детский фокус, которому научила Сото, а лиса была правильной фигуркой. Их фигуркой. Бумажный зверек покрутился на месте и, сложив лапки, замер. На ее боку маленькими цифрами было написано «20:30». Если не было написано где - значит там, где их обеих точно не найдут.  Джоана забирает с собой лису и уходит из большого зала. У самых дверей девушка оборачивается и ищет за все тем же шумным столом знакомую улыбку. И даже получает одну, адресованную только ей.</p><p>Бумажное маленькое животное ровно в 20:30 привело Бианчи к тяжёлым знакомым  дверям. Хоть и было начало весны, но слишком уж холодно для того, чтобы называться таковым, и слишком теплое для зимы. Скажем так, по календарю должно быть тепло, а на деле нет. Однако это не помешало Джо выйти из гостиной под покровом ночи в пижаме и носках.</p><p>—Ты серьезно пришла в носках,— Крис появилась из-за угла, освещая себе путь палочкой,— надо было догадаться, что у тебя беды с головой ещё когда ты попросила треснуть тебя битой.</p><p>—Так что же пришла ко мне на следующий день?— с улыбкой спросила ученица Когтеврана.</p><p>—Ты мне жизь спасла,— пожала плечами девушка и подошла ближе,— а ещё понравилась.</p><p>Джоана сократила оставшееся расстояние и поцеловала возлюбленную, та лишь тихо рассмеялась и ответила на него, прижавшись сильнее.</p><p>—А если нас заметят?— Бианчи нахмурилась.</p><p>—Ты первая начала, так что сидеть у Филча будем вдвоем,— Сото открыла дверь Выручай-комнаты, пропуская вперёд Джо,— поразительно, ты реально пришла из башни в носках!</p><p>Девушкам нравилось, что комната признавала их нуждающимися и позволяла так просто ей пользоваться. Для них всегда это было небольшое пространство с камином, благодаря которому холод оставался где-то позади, он же и единственный источник света. Перед ним лежал мягкий белый ковер, разбросаны подушки и покоится клетчатый плед. Кристина говорила, что это напоминает ей чем-то гостиную бабушки.</p><p>—Да, в носках, но так не слышно шагов!— Джоана сгребает подушки так, чтобы на них было удобнее лежать, и плюхается на них.</p><p>Крис смеётся и садится рядом с любимой.</p><p>—Тогда мне надо проверить твою температуру, вдруг ты больна,— говорит она.</p><p>—О, и как же ее проверяют в чистокровных семьях?— Когтевранка приподнимается на локтях, с интересом смотря на свою девушку.</p><p>Не говоря ни слова Пуффендуйка целует в лоб Джоану, потом позволяет себе едва коснуться губами чужих уст. Если до этого температура была в норме, то сейчас она подскочила под все 100°. Забавно, но подобные моменты смущали Бианчи больше, нежели обычный поцелуй.</p><p>—Вы прекрасный доктор,— наконец говорит Джо, едва улыбаясь,— и каков ваш вердикт.</p><p>—Ну,— Сото забирается в объятия Когтевранки,— вы смертельно больна любовью ко мне. Лекарства от этого нет, вам придется до конца жизни получать бумажных лис с адресами и временем, а так же целовать меня.</p><p>—Это пугает меня меньше всего.</p><p>Джоана зарывается носом в светлые волосы Кристины, вдыхая приятный аромат какого-то шампуня, на который у нее потом, возможно, будет аллергия, но не сейчас. Ей нравилось абсолютно все, помимо скрытности их отношений, этот факт душил хуже галстука на уроках.</p><p>—Крис, скажи,— Бианчи запинается,— ты меня правда любишь?</p><p>Кристина переворачивается и смотрит прямо в глаза той, что посмела усомниться в ее чувствах.</p><p>—Ты серьезно? Я люблю тебя больше чем возможно, ни одной ракете не хватит топлива долететь до той луны, расстояние к которой сравнится с размером моей любви,— серьезно отвечает она,— к чему вообще такие вопросы. Или же...оу...</p><p>Сото вдруг поняла, почему беспокоилась Джо. Она постоянно указывала на чистоту крови. Ее беспокоило, что Крис, как обычно делают в подобных семьях, выдадут замуж за кого-то с громким именем. И страх был более чем ясен. Кристине просто не позволят мало того, что жениться, но и ещё на маглорожденной.</p><p>—Джо, девочка моя, ты талантлива до безумия во всем, что я знаю. Я не позволю ни одной традиции нас разделить или навредить, мне хочется, чтобы ты не сомневалась в моих чувствах к тебе. Только не надо слез, прошу,— Пуффендуйка взяла лицо девушки в свои руки и стала вытирать рукавом пижамы жгучие капли, — мы сбежим,— повторяла она,— мы сбежим, как только все кончится и увидим весь мир. Я подарю его тебе.</p><p>Джо по-детски шмыгнула носом и улыбнулась.</p><p>—Ты мой мир, наполненный секретами и бумажными лисами,— сказала Бианчи, крепко обняв Крис.</p><p>—Споешь мне?— спросила Сото.</p><p>—Конечно. Ту самую?</p><p>—Ту самую.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>